1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel nonpolymeric compounds and compositions that form liquid, high viscosity materials suitable for the delivery of biologically active substances in a controlled fashion, and for use as medical or surgical devices. The materials can optionally be diluted with a solvent to form a material of lower viscosity, rendering the material easy to administer. This solvent may be water insoluble or water soluble, where the water soluble solvent rapidly diffuses or migrates away from the material in vivo, leaving a higher viscosity liquid material.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been extensive research in the area of biodegradable controlled release systems for bioactive compounds. Biodegradable matrices for drug delivery are useful because they obviate the need to remove the drug-depleted device.
The most common matrix materials for drug delivery are polymers. The field of biodegradable polymers has developed rapidly since the synthesis and biodegradability of polylactic acid was reported by Kulkarni et al., in 1966 (“Polylactic acid for surgical implants,” Arch. Surg., 93:839). Examples of other polymers which have been reported as useful as a matrix material for delivery devices include polyanhydrides, polyesters such as polyglycolides and polylactide-co-glycolides, polyamino acids such as polylysine, polymers and copolymers of polyethylene oxide, acrylic terminated polyethylene oxide, polyamides, polyurethanes, polyorthoesters, polyacrylonitriles, and polyphosphazenes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,891,225 and 4,906,474 to Langer (polyanhydrides), U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,628 to Hutchinson (polylactide, polylactide-co-glycolide acid), U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,840 to Tice, et al. (polylactide, polyglycolide, and copolymers), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,520 (Dunn et al., biodegradable polymers for controlled delivery in treating periodontal disease).
Degradable materials of biological origin are well known including, for example, crosslinked gelatin. Hyaluronic acid has been crosslinked and used as a degradable swelling polymer for biomedical applications (U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,744 to Della Valle et al.; (1991) “Surface modification of polymeric biomaterials for reduced thrombogenicity,” Polym. Mater. Sci. Eng., 62: 731–735]).
Biodegradable hydrogels have also been developed for use in controlled drug delivery as carriers of biologically active materials such as hormones, enzymes, antibiotics, antineoplastic agents, and cell suspensions. Temporary preservation of functional properties of a carried species, as well as the controlled release of the species into local tissues or systemic circulation, have been achieved. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,543 to Cohen. Proper choice of hydrogel macromers can produce membranes with a range of permeability, pore sizes and degradation rates suitable for a variety of applications in surgery, medical diagnosis and treatment.
Many dispersion systems are currently in use as, or being explored for use as, carriers of substances, particularly biologically active compounds. Dispersion systems used for pharmaceutical and cosmetic formulations can be categorized as either suspensions or emulsions. Suspensions are defined as solid particles ranging in size from a few nanometers up to hundreds of microns, dispersed in a liquid medium using suspending agents. Solid particles include microspheres, microcapsules, and nanospheres. Emulsions are defined as dispersions of one liquid in another, stabilized by an interfacial film of emulsifiers such as surfactants and lipids. Emulsion formulations include water in oil and oil in water emulsions, multiple emulsions, microemulsions, microdroplets, and liposomes. Microdroplets are unilamellar phospholipid vesicles that consist of a spherical lipid layer with an oil phase inside, as defined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,219 and 4,725,442 issued to Haynes. Liposomes are phospholipid vesicles prepared by mixing water-insoluble polar lipids with an aqueous solution. The unfavorable entropy caused by mixing the insoluble lipid in the water produces a highly ordered assembly of concentric closed membranes of phospholipid with entrapped aqueous solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,763 to Dunn, et al., discloses a method for forming an implant in situ by dissolving a non-reactive, water insoluble thermoplastic polymer in a biocompatible, water soluble solvent to form a liquid, placing the liquid within the body, and allowing the solvent to dissipate to produce a solid implant. The polymer solution can be placed in the body via syringe. The implant can assume the shape of its surrounding cavity. In an alternative embodiment, the implant is formed from reactive, liquid oligomeric polymers which contain no solvent and which cure in place to form solids, usually with the addition of a curing catalyst.
While a number of materials have been evaluated for use in the controlled delivery of substances, there remains a need to provide more simple systems with low toxicity for the controlled delivery of substances. The delivery systems described above, for example, require the preparation of polymers and loaded polymeric matrices, or hydrogels, or other complex or fragile compositions. In particular, there is a need to provide a liquid-based delivery system that is easily formulated with a substance to be delivered and easily administered.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a simple system for the delivery of substances.
It is another object of the invention to provide a liquid-based delivery system that is easily formulated with a substance to be delivered and easily administered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for the controlled delivery of substances in a simple liquid-based system.